Stars
Star Formation: Giant gas clouds contract gravitionally and produce heat. The proto-star formed is surrounded in dust https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stellar_evolution Neutron Stars Magnetars "Magnetars are characterized by their extremely powerful magnetic fields of 108 to 1011 tesla."McGill SGR/AXP Online Catalog". Retrieved 2 Jan2014. These magnetic fields are hundreds of millions of times stronger than any man-made magnet,"HLD user program, at Dresden High Magnetic Field Laboratory". Retrieved 2009-02-04. and quadrillions of times more powerful than the field surrounding Earth.Naeye, Robert (February 18, 2005). "The Brightest Blast". Sky & Telescope. Retrieved 17 December2007. Earth has a geomagnetic field of 30–60 microteslas, and a neodymium-based, rare-earth magnet has a field of about 1.25 tesla, with a magnetic energy density of 4.0×105 J/m3. A magnetar's 1010 tesla field, by contrast, has an energy density of 4.0×1025 J/m3, with an E/c2''mass density >104 times that of lead. The magnetic field of a magnetar would be lethal even at a distance of 1000 km due to the strong magnetic field distorting the electron clouds of the subject's constituent atoms, rendering the chemistry of life impossible.Duncan, Robert. "`MAGNETARS', SOFT GAMMA REPEATERS & VERY STRONG MAGNETIC FIELDS". University of Texas. "https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magnetar Supernovae Exploding/imploding stars. "https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernova A supernova (/ˌsuːpərnoʊvə/ plural: supernovae /ˌsuːpərnoʊviː/ or supernovas, abbreviations: SN and SNe) is a transient astronomical event that occurs during the last stellar evolutionary stages of a star's life, either a massive star or a white dwarf, whose destruction is marked by one final, titanic explosion." iPTF14hls - Wikipedia "iPTF14hls is an unusual supernova star that has erupted continuously for the last three years (as of 2017). It had previously erupted in 1954. " https://arstechnica.com/science/2017/11/scientists-on-new-supernova-wtf-have-we-been-looking-at/ "In September of 2014, the survey covered an area of sky that it had not imaged in 100 days, and it found a telltale brightening. By January, followup observations of the event (termed iPTF14hls) showed that its luminosity was similar to that at its first discovery and dominated by hydrogen emissions. This led to its classification as a Type-IIp supernova. A Type-IIp's steady production of light, which typically lasts 100 days, is caused by ionized hydrogen cooling off enough to recombine with electrons, emitting light at a specific wavelength in the process. The critical temperature is typically reached at a set distance from the site of the explosion, meaning there's a steady flow of debris through this point that keeps things lit for 100 days. Before too long, however, it became clear that this wasn't what was happening with iPTF14hls, which remained bright well past the 100-day mark. In fact, by the time a general dimming was apparent, it was 600 days after the supernova was first spotted. Obviously, that's hard to explain by a steady flow of debris spreading out and cooling off." |NewScientist:/2017/A bizarre supernova keeps exploding over and over again> "The light from iPTF14hls has a signature identical to common type II-P supernovae, in which a massive star’s core collapses and becomes a neutron star, with the resulting shock wave blowing away its hydrogen-rich outer layers. Their bright flash lasts about 100 days before fading. This supernova seems to be acting a little like a type II-P in slow motion. After 600 days of exploding, it looks like a type II-P supernova after 60 days. It is also radiating several times more energy than any type II-P supernova we’ve ever seen. Arcavi and his team are trying to find a mathematical model that fits the star’s behaviour, but none has matched up yet. Woosley and Arcavi agree the most promising model is pulsational pair instability. The centres of very large stars – about 95 to 130 times the size of the sun – can reach over a billion degrees Celsius. At these temperatures, gamma rays in the core make pairs of electrons and their antimatter counterparts, positrons. The radiation pressure from gamma rays stops a star from collapsing under gravity. When the rays turn into particles, the star begins to fall in on itself, igniting an explosion that can blow off the star’s outer layer but leave the rest intact to begin the process over again." Astrology Just our BodyMind's imprinting of the first star exposure we receive when we are first born into the outside world (post-uterus). Whether direct exposure from our local sun, or reflected exposure from our moon or local planets and asteroids, the moment we are born is a complex matrix of expsures both small and large. If only compared in magnitude, then the probabilty of any celestial object other than our closest star (our 'sun') having any impact on our personalities and life would be ludicrous. Hoeever, there are certain moments in which the effect of small celestial bodies is '''amplified' by a resonance with a larger body (e.g. during a Solar Eclipse in which the moon's orbit completely intercepts sun's radiation from some shifting portion of the Earth as it rotates during that conjunction). During moments of astrological significance, our DNA and epigenetics are tuned with 'biological clocks' to prepare in the same way that cicada's know which season to hatch. Our time of birth is imprinted into our existence. (If you believe in 'that crap' anyway, lol" - some guy, probably) References Category:Astronomy Category:Physics